The present invention relates generally to a degradation element that may be driven by milling drums, mining drums, drill bits, chains, saws, mills, crushers, impacters, plows, or combination thereof. Specifically, the present invention deals with a degradation element comprising a substrate bonded to a sintered polycrystalline ceramic.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0065484 to McAlvain, which is herein incorporated for all that it contains, discloses a rotatable point-attack bit retained for rotation in a block bore, and used for impacting, fragmenting and removing material from a mine wall. An improved elongated tool body having at the front end a diamond-coated tungsten carbide wear tip that is rotationally symmetric about its longitudinal axis and contiguous with a second section steel shank at the rear end. The two distinct parts are joined by a high impact resistant braze at ratios that prevent tool breakage. The method of making such a diamond-coated section comprises of 1) placing within a reaction cell, the diamond powder and the carbide substrate and 2) simultaneously subjecting the cell and the contents thereof to temperature and pressure at which the diamond particles are stable and form a uniform polycrystalline diamond surface on the tip of the carbide substrate thus forming a diamond-coated insert providing both cutting edge and steel body protection for increased durability and extended cutting tool life.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,523 to Weaver, which is herein incorporated for all that it contains, discloses a cutting pick comprises an elongate shank and a cutting tip mounted to one end of the shank. The cutting tip has a leading end, a trailing end and a mounting portion for mounting to the shank. The tip has a shape such that it diverges outwardly in a direction from the leading end to the trailing end to a portion of maximum diameter. An annular sleeve is attached about the shank adjacent to and in non-contacting relationship with the trailing end of the cutting tip. The maximum diameter of the cutting tip is of greater diameter than the diameter of the inner diameter of the annular sleeve so that the portion of maximum diameter overlies the sleeve radially.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,636 to Dawood, which is herein incorporated for all that it contains, discloses the pick includes a radially inner end and a shank to be fixed to the drum to substantially prevent relative movement between the pick and drum. The pick further includes a cutting head having leading and trailing faces intersecting to provide a cutting edge to extend generally parallel to an axis. The leading face in use is inclined by an acute rake angle R to a radius of the axis, with the trailing face being inclined at an acute back clearance angle B to a plane passing through the edge and normal to the radius. The leading face and trailing face being inclined by an acute angle and the shanks when fixed to the drum extends at an acute angle to the radius.